The present invention generally relates to a sharpening device for pencil of the wood encased type, and more particularly to a battery operated pencil sharpener.
Conventionally, manual and electrically operated pencil sharpeners have been made. These pencil sharpeners cut the wood, exposing the lead, and thereby sharpening the lead. For the manual operated pencil sharpeners, the operator had to twist, twirl or rub the lead against the abrasive material. While the prior art discloses electrically operated pencil sharpener utilized with a mechanical holder, the teachings embodied in the constructions have been proven to be less than satisfactory. As the cutter was driven at high speed directly from the motor output shaft. Since commercial grades of writing leads contain a substantial portion of abrasive clay, the cutter soon dulled and the sharpener ceased to function. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved pencil sharpener to overcome the drawbacks of known sharpeners.